A night to remember
by Mr.Ankerman
Summary: Rex gets into an argument with Bobo, and Bobo leaves out to the city. Will Rex realize his mistake before it's too late?


Original Story by: Anthonely

My friend and assistant

A Night to remember

Bobo Haha, Rex, Doctor Holiday and Agent Six are © to Cartoon network and to Man of action

It's a regular day but in Providence until Bobo got into an argument with Rex, I'm not exactly sure why but he just did it was dark and he went out to the city, this might end badly.

Bobo was already exploring the outside world, while in Providence Rex was still mad and Doctor holiday was trying to cool him down, then Agent Six shows up "Rex, where is Bobo?" "Oh him, right well he's in the city" "What! Where in the city" "How should I know?" "Listen Rex, a creature like him can get into a lot of trouble, we have to find him" "Hmp" "Grrrrr, Listen Rex if you don't get Bobo back here were going to have to shut him down seeing that you no longer care about him, come on Doctor, we have to find him" "Sorry Rex but there's no other way…" "Okay then, leave me, I don't care if you shut his nanites down, go ahead, and see if I care!"

So Six and Holiday went out to find Bobo, Bobo was going through the city, sure he was declared a complete freak and everyone was afraid of him but I suppose it wasn't that bad. "*sigh* I'm guessing that the outside world isn't as great as I thought it was…" Bobo walked around pointlessly searching for something that could make the night interesting, then animal control showed up to take him away. While at providence Rex was thinking about what he said to Bobo, and the way that he screamed at him, then he sat down, just then he saw a journal on the table, it belonged to Bobo and there was a page book marked, he opened the book to the page and he gasped "oh Bobo, what have I done" Rex ran out to get him with the book in his hand.

Six and Holiday where still searching around the city in hopes to find Bobo before he gets himself into trouble… again. "Six, what if were too late" "Don't say something like that, I know that he gets into trouble but he couldn't possibly get tangled with some gang" meanwhile Bobo was at the National Facility of Stray Animals or the "NFSA" either way, so yeah he's in a cage and some worker was asking him how he got into the city then he just had to say something. "What do you want to know?" "Oh you can talk" "Well of course I can talk I'm an Ev… oh no" "Ah so you're an Evo aren't you, well don't worry we know just who to call!" "No, don't" the agent called Providence and Providence soon informed Rex, Six, and Holiday, soon they were all on their way to the Facility. "Great just great, I just had to get myself into this kind of trouble… what to do now? ... That's it, I know" Six and Holiday finally got there and Rex showed up shortly, "So Rex I though you didn't care about Bobo" Six asked in discus "Well, I came to my senses okay" immediately the alarms began to sound, there was a jail break, it was Bobo, he sneaked his way out, he was already at the wall which had bob wire at the top to avoid escape and he managed to escape, but in doing so he ripped his clothes and cut himself, as soon as it was reported that he escaped through the back wall everyone got there immediately, sadly all that was left was the bits of clothing that got ripped off when he was trying to escape, behind the wall was a forest.

Six sent out a search team to find him, but to their misfortune the blood trail led to a river, now they're not sure if he was taken away by the current, Rex searched everywhere for him, but no one could find him… I was picking up groceries, and I was on my way home, and while I passed by an ally I heard someone, it seemed like there was someone in pain, I went to go look and there he was, soaking wet, torn clothes and bleeding. "Help me…" "Oh you poor thing, here let me help you up" "Aghhhh" Bobo's injury was deep; he couldn't even stand up, desperate times called for desperate measures. I lifted him on my back, he held on as tight as he could and I sprinted home, but being careful not to damage the eggs.

"What if…" "Come on Rex, you can't give up, he's got to be alive" The search team looked all over the place until they found another trail, they were back on track, he's still alive! The followed the track until they reached the dark alley where I found him. Suddenly the trail was gone, there was a small puddle of blood behind the dumpster, and at least they know that he's in the city. "Great he must have gotten kidnapped" What! Six, don't tell me something like that" "Well Rex what other option is there?" "I don't know, but he couldn't of have gotten kidnapped, that can't be!" "Well the trail ends here, what else could it be". I finally got home and I got strait to work, I put the groceries down and I headed over to the Master bedroom, I took out my Master Aid kit, it's like a first aid kit but filled with so much more, and I threw on a special blanket over the bed [To soak up the lost blood]. I laid him down and I had to remove his torn outfit it was soaked in blood and… "What a cute diaper!" "It's a simian undergarment, ugh" oh no he was losing blood and fast, I had to work fast I was racing against the clock. It took time I had to seal up that really big wound, and all the other ones; I quickly grabbed a needle and string, [The special type for operations] and I quickly sewed everything back together, luckily that slowed the bleeding, then I disinfected the injuries which stung a lot I felt sad seeing Bobo is so much pain but I knew that it had to be done. I wrapped up the sewn injuries and that was it, the hard part was finally over. I removed the special sheet with was soaked in blood and I put it into the washing machine, I then took out an injection, "W-what's that?" "Oh this, it's a disinfectant, it will get rid of any nasty germ you could of caught" "oh" I injected him with the serum and he was all good to go, I placed the needle in a very powerful alcohol to clean it up.

Meanwhile Rex Six and Holiday where still searching when they figured that they just had to give up, what could possibly happen to an injured simian in a city at night, he's probably dead now. Rex returned home depressed, and heartbroken, he began to blame himself for whatever might have happened to Bobo, "Listen Rex, it's not your fault" "Yes it is Holiday, if I was to never yell at him then he would still be here" sure things there where pretty sad but Bobo was still alive. "Say Bobo are you hungry" "Well uhh *Grumble*" "I guess that's a yes huh, I'll head into the kitchen and prepare something special. Once again I had to work fast and here I go! I decided to make him one of my special dishes… Hush Puppies [A doughnut (with no hole) Filled with sweet corn] and for desert some guava paste with a mango smoothie! Meanwhile in Providence Rex was a complete mess, he was in really bad conditions he thought for sure that he was never going to see Bobo ever again. I picked up Bobo and sat him down at the dining table and he began to eat like an animal, sure it was a little unpleasant but hey, he's a simian, what more can I do. I opened up my laptop and I began to check up to see if anything was wrong, then I saw an alert from providence it said, "Bobo has gone missing and we need him back" So that explains why he's like this, he must have tried to get away from something, then the entry said "Bobo and Rex got into an argument and now we are desperately looking for him, his life is in danger, if you have any information on where he is please contact us" Now the whole thing made sense well only one thing to do now, I was going to have to tell them but I would rather tell Rex myself. I heard a really loud burp and it was Bobo, seems like he's done "Aw man I'm stuffed *Yawn*" "you should get some rest "*Yawn* you're probably right, this has been the worst night I ever had" "Don't worry I'm sure that tomorrow will be better!" "You sure" "Trust me" I carried Bobo back to the master bed and laid him down on it, I tucked him in and he was off to dream land.

I got dressed up and I was off, I soon arrived at providence, I used my card sealers outfit with the moon witch hat metal shoulder pads, waist down cape special gloves, tie and the sealers wand. When I got there the three of them where having dinner, of course they where sad and there was one seat missing. That's when I made my appearance, I used the motion card to get in "Motion" I appeared inside, the three of them got into battle position but I told them "Don't be afraid, I know where Bobo is" I threw a card that apparently got jabbed into the table like a ninja star and it said the address and time when they should come. "And Rex don't worry I have Bobo he's safe just make sure to meet with me at that time and don't be late" I saw some light of hope return to his eye. Just then some guards came to take me down oh well the pulled their guns out and began to shoot I threw out the shield card I spun my wand and hit the card "Shield" a shield protected me then I spun my wand and committed the card sealing, and I sealed them into cards, their structure was being broken apart and sucked in by beams of light, it was magical. When I was done I set them free and said "Don't mess with me" "MOTION" I appeared outside "FLIGHT" I flew away on the wand.

It was morning, Bobo was still asleep but I was wide awake I told them to be here at 7:30 AM sharp. It was 7:30 and I heard knocking on the door I went to go open and it was them, I greeted them with a nice hello, Rex quickly asked "Okay were here tell me where you're keeping Bobo!" "Relax; he's in the master bedroom resting, that was some night he had" Rex seemed tense, he didn't want to wait so I directed him to the master bedroom, and there he was, sleeping like an angel, I opened the curtains so that Bobo would wake up, Rex Six and Holiday waited anxiously then I said in a whisper "Bobo it's time" Bobo woke up, then he saw Rex then he looked away in discus "I don't get it Bobo after all that you still hate me! What have I ever done to you?" "You told me that you no longer wanted to be my friend and then pushed me to the ground…" "*Gasp* Rex no wonder he hates you" "Listen Bobo, I know you're going to get mad but I saw that drawing, in your journal" "You went into my journal!" Bobo was about to go through the roof when Rex said "I'm sorry" "What?" "You heard me, I'm sorry" "You're, Sorry…" "Yeah, I'm sorry for all I put you through, if I was to never yell at you then you wouldn't of have gotten hurt… because, you're my friend no matter what" it was so beautiful that I began to cry, then they gave each other a hug and they were friends again!, me Six and Holiday where clapping like it was some show where people reunite.

"Say, thank you for saving my life" "It's no problem" "Is there anything we can do to repay you?" "Oh there's no need Rex, really, there is no need!" "Help, Six Holiday, you're Providence, well hello person not safe here, help I'm getting kidnapped, someone do something! They took me to Providence, I became best friends with Rex and Bobo and as strange as it was, I actually managed to get a job there as a doctor, seeing at how fast I worked! Well this ends my story and hopefully things will stay good between Rex and Bobo.

The End

Page 1 of 1


End file.
